When You're Gone
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Lots of fluff and love. Chloe's birthday is coming up, and Beca has a surprise for her. [Written to celebrate the birthday of Brittany Snow, who portrays my favorite Bella.]


**WHEN YOU'RE GONE  
{Happy Birthday, Chloe Beale}**

**Author's Prompt**: Lots of fluff and love. Chloe's birthday is coming up, and Beca has a surprise for her. Please note songs, flashbacks, and thoughts are in Italics.

[Written to celebrate the birthday of Brittany Snow, who portrays my favorite Bella.]

* * *

There have been a lot of times when Beca wasn't around, and Chloe missed her. There were also plenty of times when Chloe wasn't around, and Beca missed her. Their lives have been intertwined for so long, that it is inevitable that they would be apart and miss each other. The two best friends are now separated with the entire country between them with Beca in L.A. and Chloe in New York. They have been apart since Beca flew to L.A. to work for DJ Khaled six months ago, and Chloe went back to what was now just her tiny New York apartment.

These past six months have been the longest they've ever been apart without seeing each other. And they were missing each other like crazy.

Chloe was in her tiny New York apartment sitting on the sofa that used to be the bed she shared with Beca, looking out the window. The view was that of the fire escape and the brick apartment building across the street, but she stared out the window anyway. She was lost in thought and wondered if there was ever a time she missed Beca as much as she did now. Chloe smiled as she recalled one time that she missed Beca.

_After Beca's 'improvisation' at Regionals, Beca stormed off. Thinking back, Chloe knows she should have followed her but stayed back to deal with a distraught Aubrey. She did text Beca several times just before she left for Spring Break, but Beca never texted or called. _

_Chloe had wished she had told Beca she was going to have her throat surgery to remove her nodes during the break. She knew that Beca would have found a way to be at the hospital with her. Her heart ached a little bit knowing that she quite possibly had seen Beca for the last time when she walked away that night._

_When Aubrey texted the Bellas, sans Beca, to tell them about the second place team being disqualified, Chloe hoped for the best and sent a text to Beca. She told her that she missed her and that the Bellas were in the Finals. She also asked her to come to practice. Beca never responded that text either, but she did show up._

_When Beca came in it took everything Chloe had not to run and grab Beca into a hug. After the mashup in the pool, Chloe got a chance to do just that. As they were leaving the pool, Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and pulled her into a tight hug._

"_I missed you," Chloe whispered._

"_I missed you, too, you nerd," Beca said with a laugh._

_Chloe pulled back from the hug and stared at Beca. She wanted so badly to tell Beca that she liked her; really liked her._

"_Come on," Beca said breaking Chloe from her inner musings. "I have work to do if I'm going to come up with a kickass set for Nationals."_

_Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, and they were both smiling broadly as they ran to catch up with the rest of the Bellas._

"God," Chloe thought as she continued to stare out the window. "I really miss Beca. Her smile, the way she smells, her face, the way she makes me laugh. Her everything."

_**~~When You're Gone~~**_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country in L.A., Beca was sitting in the studio waiting to lay down the vocals for one of the songs on her first album. It was a song she had written because she missed Chloe. She missed her best friend all the time.

Beca ran a hand through her hair. As much as she missed Chloe, she also knew that the distance was good for her. She was in love with her best friend and knew if they were still living together she would have done something stupid to push Chloe away instead of just telling her how she felt. She couldn't stand the idea of losing what they had; of losing Chloe from her life.

Beca smiled as the thought back to the Winter Break of Beca's Senior Year when they both broke up with their boyfriends. She had missed Chloe so much because they both really needed their best friend and talking on the phone just wasn't the same as talking face-to-face.

Beca's smile got bigger as she thought back to when she got to the Bellas house after the Winter Break.

"_Beca!" Chloe yelled tackling Beca as soon as she walked in the door of the Bellas house._

"_Oomph!" Beca said as she slammed against the door. "Sheesh, Beale, are you trying to kill me?"_

"_I'm sorry," Chloe said as she pulled back. "I just missed you. I hated that you couldn't come to Tampa for Christmas."_

"_I'm sorry I had to cancel my trip to see you," Beca said. "I needed to stay and help my mom. Trying to do anything with a broken arm and a broken leg was no fun."_

"_I totally understand why you couldn't come," Chloe said. "It just would have been nice to have my best friend there, you know?"_

"_How are you holding up?" Beca asked Chloe. "Do I need to kick Tom's ass?"_

"_No," Chloe said and laughed. "Cal already did that."_

"_Good," Beca said. "I'm going to put my stuff in my room. Then I thought we could grab some lunch and have some best friend time before the rest of the girls get here."_

"_You're on," Chloe said. "Oh, wait. Don't you want to have lunch with Jesse since you couldn't visit his family while you were helping your mom?"_

"_Um, actually, we aren't, um," Beca said while she played with her thumb ring._

_Chloe knew this was a sign of anxiety for Beca. She grabbed Beca's hand and led her to the sofa and sat them both down._

"_What happened?" Chloe asked._

"_He, um, he didn't believe me when I told him my mom needed me to help her," Beca said. "He said I was making it up."_

"_What an asshole," Chloe said. "Who would lie about something like that?"_

"_Apparently, I would according to Jesse," Beca said. "He said I was using that as an excuse to spend all of Winter Break with you. He wouldn't listen to anything I had to say so I finally told him that I was lying because I couldn't stand to spend any time with him or his family. I also told him we were over."_

"_Wow," Chloe said. "How are you handling it?"_

"_Surprisingly well," Beca said. "It wasn't going to last. I mean, we never really seemed to click after the kiss at ICCAs. I think I only kissed him because I felt like that's what I was supposed to do." Beca let out a laugh. "I also stayed with him for two and a half years because it was what I was supposed to do. Go figure, the one time I do what I'm supposed to do, and it comes back to bite me in the ass."_

_Chloe laughed. "I've missed the way you make me laugh."_

"I miss everything about her," Beca mumbled.

_**~~When You're Gone~~**_

A week after her little pity party over missing Beca, Chloe was sitting with Fat Amy in her apartment. Chloe had just quit vet school. She wanted to help all the animals and broke down when they lost one at the vet clinic where she was volunteering. She quit because she knew that she would suffer some kind of mental breakdown if that is what her life was going to be like.

Chloe had decided she wanted to become a teacher instead. Now she was putting together applications to various schools to get her teaching credentials.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" Fat Amy asked. "Will you stay in New York?"

"I hope to until I hear back from the schools," Chloe said. "Hopefully, the acceptance letters come fast so I can figure out my next move. I know you hadn't planned on paying the rent here for the rest of your life, but is it okay if I stay for a bit longer?"

"You don't have to ask, Chloe," Fat Amy said. "I know you're doing your best and I don't want you to have to worry about paying the rent. I lived here for free for three years; it's the least I could do."

"Thanks, Amy," Chloe said and hugged her blonde friend. "You're the best."

"So, what are you going to do about Beca?" Fat Amy asked as she pulled away from Chloe.

Chloe was a bit taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Chloe," Fat Amy said as if it was obvious. "We all know you had a thing for Captain America while on the USO Tour, but you dropped him as soon as Beca flew off to L.A. When are you going to tell her how you really feel about her?"

"Chicago and I just didn't work," Chloe said. "And Beca is my best friend. She knows how I feel about her."

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it," Fat Amy said. "Look. She loves you, and you love her. Not in the 'I love you because you're my best friend' way, but in the 'I love you and want to have your babies' way."

"Amy," Chloe began, but Fat Amy cut her off.

"No," Fat Amy said. "Don't deny it. I know better."

Chloe let out a sigh. "Okay, maybe I do love her as more than just a best friend. But, she's in L.A., and we're still on good terms. If I tell her, I may never see or hear from her again. I can't risk that."

"OR," Fat Amy said. "She feels the same way and you two date and get married and have kids together."

Chloe let out a laugh. "That sounds like Heaven, Amy. But I don't see it happening for us."

Fat Amy sighed and looked at Chloe. "Okay. But, I think you're missing out on something extraordinary."

_**~~When You're Gone~~**_

Beca put the headphones on the stand and walked out of the recording booth.

"How was that?" she asked Theo.

"Much better," Theo said. "Let's listen to the playback and see what you think."

Beca nodded, and Theo hit play. Beca listened with a producer's ear for anything that sounded off and was nodding her head by the time the song ended.

"Sounds good," Beca said. "I think that's the best take yet."

"I agree," Theo said.

Beca grabbed a bottle of water and sat in the chair across from Theo. Theo looked at her and tilted his head.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Is this song about Chloe?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," Theo said and shrugged his shoulders. "I saw how you two were during the USO Tour. It makes sense that you miss her so much."

"She's my best friend," Beca said. "Of course I miss her."

"No, there's more to it than that," Theo said. "Tell me why you wrote the song."

Beca looked down at the water bottle in her hand. _Why did I write it_? She thought. _You wrote it because you missed Chloe, that's why._

Beca shook her head and out loud said, "No, no, it's not what you think."

"So, you didn't write it because of how much you miss Chloe?" Theo asked with a small smile.

Beca took a breath and started to stay something but stopped. She looked at Theo and finally admitted out loud something she'd only been willing to admit to her inner self.

"I do miss her," Beca said quietly. "A lot. Like a lot more than missing a best friend."

"I knew it!" Theo bellowed causing Beca to jump. "I knew there was more to your friendship than just being friends. I could see it, and I could hear it every time you talked about her."

"Yeah, well," Beca said.

"I have an idea," Theo said. "I think we should plan a release party for your album. Do it in New York and invite all the Bellas. The album should be ready for release in a few weeks. Is there any special event coming up that we can use to celebrate? Oh, but we won't tell them about the release party. Keep it a surprise from them."

"Um, Chloe's birthday is next month," Beca said. "March 9th."

Theo smiled and pulled up his calendar. "That's a Saturday. I think we have an album release date!"

_**~~When You're Gone~~**_

Three weeks later, Beca is talking to Theo about the release party. The party is just a week away, and Beca was getting a little nervous.

"So, Amy has all the girls flying to New York to surprise Chloe for her birthday," Beca said. "She'll tell them I'll be there, but it won't be until Saturday. Amy will take the girls to a party, but they won't know what it is until they get there."

"Sounds good," Theo said. "They'll see the poster announcing it as the release party for your album when they arrive. Can you have Amy text you when they are almost there? That way you can meet them and surprise Chloe once they get in the door."

"Yeah," Beca said and made a note. "When do we fly out to New York?"

"We leave on Thursday," Theo said. "Friday will be rehearsals for the two songs you'll sing at the party. Do you know which two you want to sing? I'm suggesting one of them be _When You're Gone_."

"I agree," Beca said. "Which song do you think will be released as a single first?"

"_When You're Gone_," Theo said. "I'm not sure what the next one will be. But I think the second song for the release party should be _Your Song_'. It would be a great birthday song to sing to Chloe."

"Fine," Beca said. "I hope this works and she gets what I'm trying to say. I'm not good at putting my feelings and emotions into actual words when I talk."

"But you sure have a way of expressing those feelings when you sing," Theo finished. "Don't worry, Beca. I think she'll get the message."

Beca just nodded and chewed at the inside of cheek in worry; she couldn't help but worry.

_**~~When You're Gone~~**_

It was late on Friday afternoon, and Chloe was sitting in her apartment, sitting on the sofa and staring out the window thinking about Beca, like she always did. Tomorrow is her birthday, and she was celebrating it by herself. She wasn't one to feel sorry for herself, but she had hoped that at least Fat Amy would be around to celebrate with her.

Chloe was brought out of her musings by a knock at her door. She got up to answer it thinking it was a neighbor with some mail they had received by mistake.

"SURPRISE!" Chloe shrieked as she was indeed surprised.

"Oh, my God! Brey! Cynthia! Stacie!" Chloe exclaimed as tears came to her eyes. "What are you all doing here?"

"You didn't think we were going to let you celebrate your birthday alone did you?" Aubrey said with a laugh.

"Come in, come in," Chloe said and smiled.

Aubrey hugged her and Chloe held onto Aubrey and whispered, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," Aubrey whispered and moved to allow Stacie to hug Chloe.

"Hey, you," Chloe said as she held onto Stacie. "I'm glad to see you."

"It's been too long since we saw your sexy ass," Stacie said with a smirk.

Chloe laughed and smiled as the next Bella came in for a hug. Her smile dropped slightly when the last Bella came through the door, and it wasn't Beca. She closed the door and turned with a bright smile to the Bellas who were there.

"Beca had to work," Fat Amy said knowing Chloe was going to ask where she was. "But, we'll see her tomorrow night at the party."

"Beca's coming?" Chloe asked with a bright smile. "And there's a party?"

"Yes, Beca's coming," Stacie said. "She's the one who put this all together."

"Really?" Chloe asked as tears came to her eyes. "I'm so glad you're all here."

"Well, you need to get dressed," CR said. "We're taking you out to a pre-birthday dinner."

"And you need to pack an overnight bag," Fat Amy said. "After dinner, we're going back to the hotel, and you're staying with us so we can keep the party going."

"What should I bring?" Chloe asked.

"Something slutty," Emily said, and everyone looked at her. "What? That's what Amy told me when I asked."

The girls started laughing and helped Chloe pack and pick out something to wear to dinner.

_**~~When You're Gone~~**_

Beca was having dinner with Theo when her phone pinged. She took it out and read the text from Fat Amy and smiled.

"The Bellas are all here and are having a pre-birthday dinner with Chloe," Beca said. "Amy told her I would see her tomorrow."

"That's great," Theo said. "Everything's coming together nicely."

"Thanks for this, Theo," Beca said sincerely. "Even if nothing happens with Chloe and me, at least she gets to have a nice birthday celebration with all the Bellas."

"Don't worry, Beca," Theo said. "Something will happen, and you and Chloe will be together. Trust me on this."

_**~~When You're Gone~~**_

The next morning the Bellas were all sleeping off their drinking binge from the night before. Chloe's phone pinged, and she groaned and rolled over ignoring it.

Later, much later, when Chloe and the rest of the girls finally woke up, Chloe checked her phone to see if she had a birthday text from Beca. Her smile grew when Beca had texted that she would see her later tonight at the party.

As Chloe was putting her phone back on the nightstand, the Bellas burst into her room singing the "Happy Birthday" song. Chloe laughed as they all piled onto her as they finished.

"Happy Birthday, Chloe," Aubrey said as the Bellas disentangled themselves. "Get dressed. Amy's treating us all to brunch."

As they were sitting down to brunch, Chloe turned to Fat Amy. "So, where's this party being held tonight?"

"Um, ehhh, I don't know," Amy said. "Beca said she'd send a car to the hotel for us and to be ready by seven-thirty. She also said to dress nice."

"Wow," Jessica said. "Sounds like a fancy party."

"I'm so excited to see Beca," Ashley said. "We haven't seen her since she left Paris."

"I'm so proud of her," Chloe said. "I know being a singer wasn't what she planned, but I know she's going to be famous. I just hope she doesn't forget us little people."

Chloe gave a fake laugh, and the girls looked at her. "Come on, Chloe," CR said. "Beca would never forget any of us, especially you. I know you scoff, but she loves you. We all see it."

"And we all know you love her," Stacie added. "Maybe this is your chance to make your birthday wish come true. I think tonight is finally going to be a BeChloe night."

Chloe gave them a sad smile and started to say something when Fat Amy exclaimed, "They're Bhloe! How many times can I say this? Beca plus Chloe equals Bhloe."

This set off the usual argument between Amy and the rest of the Bellas. Chloe couldn't help but give a real laugh at their shenanigans.

"Guys! Guys!" Chloe finally said over their raised voices. "People are staring. Can we just have a nice brunch?"

"Sorry, Chloe," Emily said. "It's your birthday, and we should enjoy our time together and celebrate you."

"You're such a sap, Emily," Fat Amy said and grinned to let the youngest Bella know she was teasing.

During brunch, the girls decided to do a bit of sightseeing before heading back to the hotel to get ready for the party. Chloe and Amy played tour guide since they'd been living in the city for so long.

It was almost five by the time they got back to the hotel. The girls decided to get ready and meet downstairs for a light dinner while they waited for their car to arrive.

Chloe was so nervous she could barely eat; all she could think about was seeing Beca.

At precisely seven-thirty Fat Amy received a text that their car had arrived. The girls made their way outside to find a stretch limo waiting for them.

CR let out a whistle. "Damn! Shorty is doing your birthday up right, Red."

The girls piled into the limo and got situated. Before closing the door, the driver asked which one was Chloe. Chloe raised her hand and said, "That's me." The drive handed her an envelope and then closed the door. He got behind the wheel and started to drive.

Chloe looked at the envelope and knew it was from Beca. She opened it.

"What does it say?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, read it out loud, Chloe," Stacie said.

"Okay," Chloe said and cleared her throat. "_Chloe. First off, Happy Birthday. Second, there is no alcohol in the limo because I want you all sober when you get here_."

"Hmmph," Fat Amy scoffed, and the other girls laughed.

"_Tonight is not only your birthday_," Chloe continued reading. "_But I have a surprise for all of you._"

"Oooh," the Bellas all say in harmony.

"I wonder what it is?" Chloe asked before continuing to read out loud. "_You'll see soon enough_." Chloe laughed hard at this; Beca knew her so well. "_I'll be seeing you in about ten minutes if traffic cooperates._ Signed Beca."

"I wonder what the surprise is?" Jessica said. "The note said it was for all of us."

"Maybe she's going to sing for Chloe's birthday," Emily said.

"That would be cool," Ashley said. "It will be like a private concert."

The girls started talking at once. Chloe just sat back smiling. She didn't care what the surprise was as long as she got to see Beca.

"Looks like we're here," Aubrey said as the limo pulled to the curb and stopped.

The driver jumped out and ran around to open the limo door. He helped each of the ladies out and tipped his cap. "I will be available to leave whenever you ladies are ready. Just text me. Ms. Mitchell has the number."

"Thank you," Chloe said and followed the girls

"Whoa," Stacie said and stopped. "What's going on? This is like a red carpet thing and what's with all the paparazzi."

"Holy shit," Aubrey said and blushed at her outburst. "Um, guys."

They all looked at Aubrey who was pointing to something near the door.

"No way!" Stacie squealed. "Beca's album is being released already? Oh, my God! Chloe, this is not just a birthday party for you. We're at Beca's album release party!"

Chloe was stunned. "Beca never mentioned that her album was being released this soon."

"Maybe because she wanted to surprise you with it," Aubrey said with a smile. "On _**your**_ birthday, no less. Let's get inside."

The girls continued walking and photographers were snapping their pictures.

"Hey, Bellas! Over here!" one photographer called out.

"They know who we are," Emily said with a big smile.

"Beca always talks about us," Fat Amy said. "Of course, they know who we are."

The girls make it inside and stop. Chloe runs into the back of Aubrey since she didn't notice them all stopping.

"Sorry, Brey," Chloe said and then her eyes grew wide; and her smile grew wider. There in front of them stood Beca.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed and ran over to her.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said and hugged Chloe. "Happy Birthday!"

"I can't believe you're releasing your album already," Chloe said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah, well," Beca said with a slight blush to her cheeks. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It is," Aubrey said as she hugged Beca as well.

The rest of the girls joined in, and Chloe was squished against Beca's side.

"Okay, that's enough," Beca said. "I need to get inside before Theo comes looking for me."

"Oh, okay," Chloe said and stepped back. Her face betrayed her disappointment.

Seeing this, Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand. "What I meant to say was, **we** need to get inside before Theo comes looking for me."

Chloe's face lit up with a megawatt smile, and she let Beca lead her further inside to the party; the Bellas hot on their heels.

"Okay," Beca said once they reached the actual party room. "There are two bars. Please do not embarrass me. I can stay with you for a little bit, but then I have to perform, so-"

"You're going to sing?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Yep," Beca said. "Two songs off the album. After I've finished, you'll be able to hear the full album playing in the background."

"This is so cool," Flo said looking around in awe.

"Shots?" CR asked.

"Is that even a real question?" Fat Amy said and headed for the closest bar.

The Bellas laughed and started to follow Amy. Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her into another hug.

"I've missed you so much," Beca said with a hitch in her voice.

"I've missed you, too," Chloe said and melted into the hug.

"Shawshank!" Fat Amy yelled causing Beca to cringe. "Get your skinny ass over here and take a shot with us."

"So much for not being embarrassed," Beca mumbled.

Chloe laughed as she and Beca made their way over to the Bellas. Beca stayed with the Bellas for about thirty minutes before Theo came to get her.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Theo said. "But we need to introduce you soon."

"Oh, right," Beca said. "Okay, I have to go do my thing so I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Are you going to sing now?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, she is," Theo said. "And I'd pay close attention to the songs if I were you."

"Dude," Beca said as her cheeks reddened and she shoved him away. "Not cool."

"What do you think he meant by that?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe she's singing a song for Chloe," Stacie said with a grin.

Chloe blushed. "Doubtful."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Theo said through the microphone. "If we could have everyone take a seat we'd like to get started."

Theo left the stage and hurried back to the Bellas. "Ladies, if you'd follow me we have a special table reserved for Beca's special guests."

"Wow, VIP treatment," Stacie said.

The girls sat at their table and Theo rushed back to the stage.

"Good evening," Theo said. "I am Theo Burnett, and I am a senior producer with DJ Khaled's label. We want to thank you for coming out tonight. DJ Khaled hand-picked this performer after a contest during the USO Tour about seven months ago. He saw something special in her and tonight you're going to see what he saw. Here to perform two songs from her debut album _When You're Gone_ is Beca Mitchell."

The audience clapped, and the Bellas cheered. Beca came onto the stage and gave a half-smile half-grimace when Fat Amy yelled out, "Shawshank!"

Beca stepped to the microphone and looked out at the crowd. "Thank you. The first song I'd like to sing is the title track to the album. I have trouble speaking about my feelings, so I use music to do it for me. This song hopefully conveys what I want to say. And, I, um, I hope you like it."

The band started playing, and Beca stood at the microphone.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Beca's eyes had been focused on the wall in the back of the room. She brought her eyes down to the Bellas table and made eye contact with a pair of bright blue eyes. She gave a half-smile as she sang.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you_

CR watched as Chloe and Beca stared at each other. She leaned over and whispered to Fat Amy, "Twenty bucks says they are a couple before we walk out of here."

"No way," Fat Amy said. "That's a sucker's bet. Bhloe is happening."

CR laughed and sat back and enjoyed the show.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

Chloe sat mesmerized as a tear came to her eye. Maybe Stacie was right, and this song was for her. She shook her head slightly and looked down breaking eye contact with Beca. When she looked up again, Beca was now staring at the back of the room.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you_

Chloe continued to stare at Beca; mentally compelling her to look back at her. And then, Beca did look back at Chloe.

Beca wanted Chloe to know how much she missed her and that the words were directed at her; she brought her gaze back and looked back down at Chloe. This time Chloe did not break eye contact.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

Aubrey nudged Stacie and nodded her head toward Chloe. Stacie looked over to see Chloe staring at Beca as Beca stared back at her.

"They are so getting together tonight," Stacie whispered.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
Will always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you_

The song ended, and Beca wiped a tear from her eye as she smiled at Chloe. Chloe did the same, and then the place was erupting in cheers and applause.

"Get it, Beca!" Stacie yelled and whistled.

Beca looked around the Bellas table, and every one of them stood up while smiling and clapping. Beca smiled and then looked around the room to see others standing as well.

"Thank you," Beca said and stepped back to give a slight bow.

The applause died down, and Beca moved to the piano sitting slightly to her left. She sat on the bench and adjusted the microphone; she looked out over the crowd again.

"Thank you," Beca said. "This next song I wrote for a special someone. I, um." Beca looked down at Chloe and decided to go for it. "Today is her birthday, and when I wrote this song, I had her in mind. So, Happy Birthday, Chlo. This is titled _Your Song._"

The Bellas were all smiles as they looked over to Chloe who had a shocked look on her face. Beca started playing the piano, and everyone quieted as she began to sing.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but, but then again, no  
Or a woman who makes potions on a traveling show  
Oh, I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down into words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Beca shot a quick smile to Chloe and continued singing.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down into words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down into words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

The crowd erupted again in applause as the song ended. Chloe wiped tears from her eyes and was cheering the loudest. Beca stood and moved away from the piano.

Theo came back onstage with a microphone in his hand. He held his arm out to Beca and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Beca Mitchell."

Beca gave another slight bow. She was both laughing and crying as the crowd continued to applaud. The applause died down, and Chloe wanted nothing more than to run on stage and kiss Beca. Aubrey must have sensed this, so she grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her back down into her seat.

"Didn't I tell you she was something special?" Theo said. There was another round of applause. "That was just a small sample of what Beca has to offer. The DJ will be playing the rest of the songs from the album, so please enjoy the rest of the evening, and we thank you all for coming."

The audience applauded again, and Theo leads Beca off the stage. He stops her at the last step.

"I think you got your girl," Theo said with a big smile looking over at the Bellas' table.

Beca looked over at Chloe, and she could see that the redhead wanted to come running over to her.

"Go ahead," Theo said, and Beca started walking toward Chloe.

Chloe saw Beca coming and jumped up and threw herself at her. She pulled Beca into a hug and whispered, "I love you!"

She pulled back from the hug and looked Chloe in the eye.

"As in I love you because I'm your best friend? Or..."

"As in I love you and want to have your babies," Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca's breath hitched, and a tear came to her eye. "You do?"

"I do," Chloe said and pulled Beca into a kiss.

The Bellas were now grouped around them cheering.

Beca pulled back from the kiss and said, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Songs Used:**

_When You're Gone_ by Avril Lavigne  
_Your Song_ by Elton John


End file.
